


Fatality in Reading

by hycanthis



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: I can't call it cecearl, it's basically cecearl, night vale libraries, night vale teens
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-07
Updated: 2017-05-07
Packaged: 2018-10-28 22:17:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10840590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hycanthis/pseuds/hycanthis
Summary: Cecil and Earl can't even complete the simple task of "going and decontaminating at least five books" without getting kicked out of the library.





	Fatality in Reading

**Author's Note:**

  * For [punkrockgaia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/punkrockgaia/gifts).



> Hey punkrockgaia! I heard your little plea on your rp blog, so I thought I'd throw a little something together for you! It's not the best, but I hope it's enough.

“He was a pretty boy, with raven black hair and Coke-bottle glasses. His eyes shimmered through the darkest of times, and his smile—”

            “You’re speaking like a very bad poet.”

            Cecil frowned deeply at his friend. Earl just popped his bubblegum, raised his eyebrows, and frowned back. “I’m trying to be _sentimental_ , Early,” the former boy mumbled, with a disapproving tone. He then adjusted his own glasses nervously, glancing around the heavily blood stained library.

            In response, Earl shrugged and leaned in. “No need to be. Joan is pretty unusual, Cecil. He always wears winter clothes, and chants out creepy little phases at whoever dares to catcall him.” After pausing to spit out his gum in the nearby trash-and-human-remains-can, he reached out to ruffle his friend’s moonlight hair. “Go crush on someone else, Cee.”

            Cecil frowned even deeper. This caused his eyelids to squint and his lips to pout defiantly. “He is _not_ weird!” he protested, his voice cracking. Several teens around them shushed the boy in fear. The shushing was due to his raised voice. The cracking was also due to his raised voice. Also puberty. But that was not important. What was important was to remind the two teens that they were in a public library, and public libraries were always one of the most dangerous places to yell around. So Cecil and Earl fell silent.

            Cecil took this time to actually look at the library. It was Scoutmaster’s orders that they go and decontaminate at least five books for their “Go and Decontaminate at Least Five Books” badge. Cecil was nowhere near finding a decently famous book worthy of killing, but Earl said he’d get a hold of a few for him, if a bit exasperatedly.  Cecil blinked and focused his eyes back into reality, seeing his friend stacking up on Anne Frank diaries. Just like Scoutmaster Lin instructed. Cecil smiled fondly, and scooted closer to Earl. “…Scoutmaster’s pet,” he whispered.

            Earl heard the mumble and whipped his head towards Cecil and away from “The Complete and Boring History of the Night Vale Public Library (19*&sd??? Anniversary!)”. He stuttered for a bit before shooting back, “ _Sentimental_ _intern_.”

            “Secret-library-enthusiast,” Cecil snickered.

            Defensively clutching the thick book to his chest, Earl hissed jokingly, “Unrelatable poet!”

            Cecil gasped mockingly. He also gasped very, very loudly. The people around them shushed the teens. The shushing was due to the volume of Cecil’s gasp. Unfortunately, Cecil was too busy having a friendly argument with Earl to hear them. Oh well. Cecil transferred to talking instead of loudly gasping. “Early, that was _unacceptable_!” He chuckled lightly, and Earl joined in. Once he laughed, his friend took it as a cue to laugh harder, and Earl did the same with Cecil. What else can you expect from teens, anyway?

            However, this only lasted for a few seconds. Earl’s face froze in the middle of laughed and gasping for more breath. Cecil was confused until he felt a spindly, clammy hand clasp onto his right shoulder. The boy’s heart jumped out of pure shock, only to restart quicker than before. A soft voice breathed on his back. “I am afraid… I will have to escort you kids out of this building...”

 

            A few seconds later, Earl and Cecil were sitting on the steps of the library they were never allowed in for the rest of their life. Or, at least, a few hours. Teens tend to exaggerate a bit.

            The two Nightvalians were sitting on those steps, staring blankly at the cherry blossoms floating down, guided by only wind and gravity.

            Cecil groaned loudly, breaking the silence. “I can’t _believe_ that just happened to me,” he cried dramatically. He ended with burying his face in his hands. “Ugghhh. How am I going to tell the SSP? And what a waste of my library card; I didn’t even evade the librarian effectively because you did it for me, or even get to kill a bo—” His rant was stopped with yet another hand on his shoulder.

           Cecil looked up in despair to find Earl looking at him with a playful smile. “Well,” he bumped his shoulder with Cee’s, “…now you have time to finish that poem for your valentine, don’tcha?”

           Cecil stared at Earl silently.

          He sighed. “Yeah yeah, I know I teased you for that. I—I was kidding.” Now both of his hands were up to Cecil shoulders. “But the poem was pretty good. So… go for it. Follow your crush.” Earl ruffled Cecil’s moonlight hair.

          “Huh.” Cecil smiled.

          “But not too much!! That boy’s weird, and I don’t want my best friend to have his heart broken by a literal lunatic.”

          “I’m not that naïve, Earl.”

          “There’s the spirit! Follow your dreams, Cee. Follow your dreams.”

 

 


End file.
